Valentines Love
by AkitoKazuki
Summary: Oneshot: Chocolate Cookies and sweet stuff, see what will Mikan or Natsume give each other..contain 5k words.


**Valentines**

On a beautiful sunny day, our cute brunette is lying there asleep with a certain black cat. Yes, they are now together, not as best of friends but as lovers, and our black cat are slowly awake.

_What a good night sleep I have, I don't think I have them since the last month._ He thought as he slowly opens his eyes, happy with what he saw, it was not a scene that any guy can see it everyday, but only he could. He saw a beautiful angel sleeping peacefully beside him. He stroke her hair and admiring her beauty, and once more he was happy that she was all his. (**A/n: how I wish it was me. – blush -**) He kissed her forehead gently hoping that he wont wake her up in this hour in the morning, but it failed.

Mikan stirred and slowly open her eyes, revealing her big chocolate eyes. She rubbed her eyes and finally notices a pair of crimson eyes was looking at her. She knew who it was clearly, and pulled him closer for a hug.

"Ohayo, Baka Natsume." Mikan said sheepishly.

"Ohayo, polka."

Natsume pulled away from the hug and left for the bathroom to have a warm relaxing bath.

**After 10minutes.**

Natsume came out with only a towel covering his bottoms, obviously he was wearing boxer. (**A/n: no dirty thoughts girls.**) Mikan saw him and blushes dark shades of red on her cheeks, Natsume caught her looking, he smirked and crawl to bed.

"It seems like you like the view, polka."

"No I'm not!" How typical of Mikan. She turns her head to the other side, avoiding eye contact with Mr. Hottie. Natsume lift her chin gently towards and came closer to her face, he locked his lips with hers savoring every flavor in her mouth, Mikan too responded to the kiss, not wanting to let go, but hey, even plant needs oxygen! After a few moments they broke their kiss.

"Perv." Mikan said while blushing madly.

"You were enjoying for yourself too, polka." Natsume smirk.

As much as you know, Natsume love Mikan as much as he loves himself, yes she was his light to his darkness, she was his water when he was dehydrating, and he will love her till the end of time. He also loves teasing her, making her pissed too.

After Mikan had finished wearing her uniform. She left the dormitory with Natsume, it was still early, so they decided to go to _**their **_Sakura tree, and sat down side by side.

"Natsume, I'm tired, wake me up when is time to go to class." She lied down on Natsume's lap, making him blush.

"Alright, baka."

Unknown to them, there's 2 pairs of eyes looking at their direction.

"Hotaru is still so early and you already woke me up just to stalk on my best friend."

"Shut up, Ruka. Or else I'm going to sell those pictures with you and Piyo."

Ruka smirked. (**A/n: wow! Talk about mood swings.**)

"I see if you dare. My dear Hotaru."

Finishing what he said. He crashes his lips onto Hotaru's small lips. Hotaru was shocked by his action, but she responded to the kiss. She let out a small moan and soon breaks free of the kiss.

"Since when you became like Hyuuga no.2?" Hotaru said sarcastically.

"I'm not, is kissing my girlfriend a crime?" Ruka raised an eye brown.

"Yes. Unless if I were the one started it, you can never have the chance of kissing me, _**Nogi**_."

"What if I try kissing you now?"

Ruka was pushing his luck when he was close to Hotaru's beautiful face.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Yep, it was the 'Ice Queen' infamous baka gun.

"Owe! Never knew you were that serious." Touching the part where she hit him with the gun.

"Let's go to class already, Ruka." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

Both the couple walked away from the bushes.

_Idiot couples._ Natsume thought.

"Oi, Polka, it's time for class."

"Hmm, Natsume?"

"Who else."

"Faster wake up or I'll burn your skirt."

Mikan faster jerked up as soon as she heard what Natsume said.

"Natsume no baka." She pouted.

Natsume suddenly hugs her from behind and tells her.

"Baka, stop pouting, your making me sane."

Mikan giggled and gave him a quick pecked on the lips.

"Let's go Natsume."

"Hn."

**In the class.**

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Mikan greeted everyone in the classroom as she came in with Natsume.

"Ohayo Mikan and Natsume." Greeted Iinchou

"Ohayo." Anna and Nonoko said unison.

"Ohayo Mikan, Natsume." Greeted by Koko.

"Ohayo Natsume, Sakura-san." Ruka greeted.

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru drags Mikan to the other end of the class and started discussing something.

"Mikan, do you know what day is day after tomorrow?"

"It's, umm, no idea, someone's birthday?"

_WHACK_

"Ouchies! Hotaru you meanie." Mikan complained.

"Day after tomorrow is Valentines day."

"NANI?!?" Mikan was shocked.

_What makes my polka shout? Is it something important?_ Natsume wondered.

"Neh, Natsume do you that Valentines Day is on the next day after tomorrow?"

"What the? No one told me that." Natsume was confused, and his expression is not an everyday facial expression.

"So have you guys thought of what you want to buy for your girlfriends?" asked Koko.

"Not yet, if Mikan knows that, I'm sure I'll have to see an ear specialist doctor." Natsume said coldly.

"I have already planned on what I'm going to buy for my girl." Said Koko.

"Wow, Koko actually made preparation?" Ruka said sarcastically.

"Ruka that's a nice thing to say to you friend, if you want ALL your childhood embarrassing moments to be known by Imai-san." Smiled towards Ruka, but with a vein popped out on his face.

"Err, I think I'll pass."

Everybody just sweat dropped.

Back to Mikan's side.

"I haven't bought anything for Natsume!" Mikan was obviously panicking.

"Why don't you make some chocolate for him?" said Anna.

"Great idea Anna! Hotaru what are you going to give Ruka-pyon?"

"Now I have thought of it, I think if we all haven't bought our present yet, why don't we make for them? And then we…." Hotaru was whispering a planned to them. (**A/n: that's for me to know and for you to figure it out.**)

"GREAT IDEA, HOTARU!"

_WHACK_

"Keep your voice down, baka."

"Gomen."

"Well is it ok with you guys?"

"Hai." The other three said.

A bright blonde haired guy with goofy _**dress **_walked in the class. (More like dance in), yep it is the one and only Narumi-sensei.

"Ohayo minna-san, today I have good news."

Mikan on the back row was very excited about what was the good news and was paying attention to Narumi.

"The good news is that the Academy decided to have a Valentine Party in the school hall. Each and everyone must go with their partners. If one does not have a partner, you may find a partner-less opposite sex to go with, as you people will be going to prepare for the party, I shall wish all my dear students to have a happy Valentine party, and today will be a free day. Adieu!"

After Narumi went out, Mikan look at Natsume with puppy eyes, which she knows that he can't resist it.

"Neh, Neh, Nat-chan, can we go please."

_Shit, why does she have to do that face!_ Natsume was mentally cursing himself for not controlling himself but he manages to suppress it.

"No."

"Why?" Now Mikan changed to a teary expression.

"Because is lame."

Mikan pout cutely and say…

"Come with me."

Mikan dragged Natsume to _**their**_ Sakura tree.

"I really want to go to the party, Nat-chan. Onegai."

"No."

"Then what if I give you a kiss? Will you change your mind?" Mikan said cutely.

Natsume blush slightly.

"Whatever."

Mikan use her both hands and took Natsume's head and kissed his lips awhile, but when she was about to pull away, Natsume grabbed her wrist and crashed his lips against her, saying that he wants more.

"Hentai." Mikan said while blushing.

"So can we go?" (Mood swings?)

"Hn."

"Yatta! I get to go to the party!" Mikan jumps up and down with joy.

"I'm going to tell Hotaru now."

Mikan was turning away the suddenly…

"Hey, Polka. What were you screaming at just now before class?" Natsume asked coldly.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out, hon." Mikan replied in a seductive way.

"Hon? Since when you start calling me that?" Natsume asked.

"Why can't I? I know you like it."

"Hn."

_Something is very wrong here, and I must know it fast._

Suddenly Koko ran towards them whisper to Natsume.

"_Natsume I can't seem to read the girls mind. It's like my Alice been nullified._"

Just right after Koko finishes his words. Mikan replied.

"Oh, Koko, no use trying, I put up a nullified barrier on all of them." Mikan smile.

"_There's something they seriously trying to hide from us._"

"_I know, my polka doesn't seem like herself after the class ended. It's kind of creepy._" Natsume said.

"AHHCHUU" Yep, it was Mikan who sneezed.

"Polka you ok?"

"Yea I guess. I think there's someone talking bad behind me."

"Okay then. Catch you guys' later, bye."

"Bye Koko." Mikan waved to him.

Mikan and Natsume sat side by side. Natsume took out his manga and started reading it, and since Mikan got nothing to do, so she started to sing, and Natsume was half reading his manga half admiring his lover's angelic voice.

_suki na eiga no youni hito wa  
ikirare nai to shitte iru kara  
dare mo koi ni ochiru tabi ni  
jibun dake no monogatari motome sugi teshi mau deshiyou_

me no mae fushigi souni  
hohoemu kimi to boku wa...

chizu mo nai no ni meguri aeta  
sore wa aito sotto shinji tai  
namida ni todoku kyori ni iru yo  
boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai  
kono yo no shirushi

chigau machi de umare takara  
chigau hibi wo sugo shita futari  
keredo fuini onaji uta wo  
guchi zuchimu kiseki kasane onaji yume wo ima wa miru

kasu kana mirai dake do  
boku rani niau toii kedo  
(netsu)  
binetsu mo nai no ni hoho ga atsui  
subete no kaze boku wa kanjiru  
kimi no kana shimi nugueru hodo  
soba ni iru yo hana retaku nai  
kono yo no shirushi

me no mae fushigi souni  
hohoemu kimi to boku wa...

chizu mo nai no ni meguri aeta  
sore wa ai to sotto shinji tai  
namida ni todoku kyori ni iru yo  
boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai  
kono yo no shirushi

chizu mo nai no ni tadori tsuita  
soko ni hana to kimi ga yure teta  
toku betsu ja nai koi dakaredo  
boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai  
kono yo no shirushi 

"Polka it's late let's go back to our rooms."

"Okay." Mikan said cheerfully.

Mikan's room and Natsume's room were next to each other so they are practically VERY close.

"Night, hon." Mikan said seductively.

"Hn."

**Next day.**

Natsume woke up early, and went to Mikan's room; he had keys to her room, she gave it to him in case of emergency. He opened the door and found his angel sleeping soundly in her own bed, hugging the pillow mumbling

"Natsume…howalons…" Mikan mumbled.

_Wow, even in her dreams, she still dreams of me and howalon together? How typical._ Natsume thought

He lay down his head and kissed the brunette's forehead, making her to be awake.

"Mm..Nat-chan, why wake me up so early, I was having a howalon eating contest dream." Mikan said sheepishly.

"And I know you were dreaming bout me too." Natsume said.

Mikan jerked up with her eyes widen.

"How did you know?" Mikan ask while with a VERY wide eyes. Something like this. (O.O) maybe bigger.

"Baka, you were sleep talking about me and howalons together I presume." Natsume said with his hands crossed.

"Oh."

Mikan took a glance at the clock. It was 8.30am, and it was Saturday.

"Nat-chan, what will are you going to do today?"

"Ruka, Koko, and Yuu have to go buy their stuff for valentines at central town, so I'll be going there to buy my new volume manga."

"Oh. I'll be in Anna's room the whole day, so you can enjoy with the boys." Mikan smile satisfyingly.

"Hn."

"Ah, I'll be getting ready now; Hotaru might get angry if I'm late again." Mikan said.

"I'll be going to meet Ruka now, see you polka."

"Bye-bye Nat-chan."

After giving Mikan a peck on her lips, he left.

"Finally, can't afford him knowing the _**secret**_."

**15 minutes later.**

"I'm finally done! Now it's time to go Anna-chan's room."

Mikan went out her room, and ran to Anna's room.

**Anna's room**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The door swung open revealing a brunette with big chocolate eyes.

"Sorry I'm late girls!" Mikan exclaimed.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Who doesn't know about 'that'? Yes, it's the infamous Baka Gun 2000 from Hotaru, making the brunette fall on her butt, rubbing her head.

"Mou, Hotaru, you know if you shoot less one bullet I'll be VERY grateful." Mikan whined.

"It can't be help since your and baka x3." Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan went in Anna's room and saw a kitchen full with materials for the cookies.

"Woaah, it looks fun! Can we start now?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Go on, Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Mikan quickly took a bowl and started to make something.

**Meanwhile on the boys**

"Natsume, why aren't Mikan with you?" Ruka asked.

"She had business with the girls, and how can I take her along when I'm going to buy her present?" Natsume said coldly.

"Oh, have you decided what to buy yet?" Koko asked.

"No."

"Let's look for it together, Natsume." Ruka said politely.

"Hn."

"Hey, Koko and I have to buy our blazer and stuff for the party; do you guys want to come along?" Yuu asked.

Ruka looked at Natsume, he gives him a slight nod and Ruka agree to go with them.

They went in to the shop that sells tux for guys.

Koko choose Dark green color for his coat with pink tie. (Because that's there's only 2 color for his size, Dark green and pink.)

Yuu choose Dark blue color for his coat with dull gold color tie. (Dark blue because is Nonoko's hair color.)

Ruka picked Dark purple color with black bow tie. (Hotaru – Purple)

Lastly, Natsume, Black with black shoes only. (I don't intend to let him wear tie?)

After they have bought all their costume for the party they went straight to the accessory shop.

**Back to Mikan**

_After 2 1/2 hours…_

"Finally it's done!!." Mikan shouted.

Mikan had cat shaped cookies wrapped with black wrapping paper with red ribbon.

Hotaru had bunny shaped cookies with yellow wrapping paper and blue ribbon.

Nonoko had star shaped cookies with gold wrapping paper and brown ribbon.

Anna had heart shaped cookies with dark brown wrapping paper and orange ribbon.

"Yep, hey girls, since it's only 11am, why don't we meet up at the café D'amour in Central town after we clean up ourselves? We have to buy our dress too." Nonoko suggested.

"Great idea, Nonoko-chan!" Mikan and Anna said in unison.

"Well see you guys later." Hotaru said, and she was the first to leave.

"Kay, Ja ne." Mikan too parted with them.

It took Mikan 5minutes to her room from Anna's room.

**To Natsume's side**

They reached a BIG accessory shop.

_DING LING_

Once they were in, they were all sweating dropped and were thinking of the same thing with the same words.

_This is place is holy shit big, it's going to take me awhile to find it._

"Hey let's separate and find the present ourselves." Koko said.

"Hn." Natsume responded then walked away from them.

"Okay." Ruka and Yuu said in unison.

_Around Natsume_

Natsume was walking aimlessly in this big shop suddenly a necklace caught his attention, he took it and thought.

_Well I think this will do, polka will liked it I guess._

_Around Koko_

Koko was finding a pink colored necklace that suits his lover. He looked almost 5 minute then he finally found a piece that was he think was the best one for his girlfriend.

_Anna, hope you wouldn't mind if it's not your taste._

_Around Ruka_

"_Ah, it's not easy to find that color for Hota-chan. Hope I can find it ASAP._" Ruka mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he saw a piece of bracelet with _his_ ideal color for her, and took it straight away.

_I know you'll like this._

_Lastly Yuu_

Yuu's present was the easiest to find. After a few moment he departed with them, he already the present for her. It was real simple but it looks gorgeous. He went to the cashier and found a few familiar guys standing there with a present box on their hand.

"Yuu, you're slow, faster pay, wrapped it up and let's go eat, I'm hungry." Koko exclaimed.

"Hai!" Yuu said. After he paid, he went and joins them.

"Let's go to Café D'amour, they serve the best lasagna!" Koko said.

**Back to Mikan again**

Mikan and the girls just arrived at café d'amour and they sat at a table at the corner, the table was rather big. Then the waitresses came and ask for their order.

"What will you order miss?"

"I'll have ice blended mocha please." Anna said.

"Give me a cup of coffee." Hotaru said coldly.

"I wan a hot chocolate and the strawberry shortcake." Mikan said cutely.

"I wan a cup of watermelon juice and a Tiramisu cake." Nonoko said.

"Is that all miss?" The waitress asked, and all of the nodded.

"Thank you." The waitress said then left the table.

_DING LING_

Four boys entered the café D'amour, and were noticed by Mikan straight.

"Neh, isn't that our boyfriends?" Mikan asked the girls.

"Yeah, I think their here for shopping then eat, I know that my Koko hungry VERY fast." Anna said.

"Just call them over here." Hotaru said.

"Our table is big enough right?" Mikan said.

"Koko! Minna! Here!" Anna shouted.

The boys saw her waving towards them, and then they went and join them. Natsume sat beside Mikan, Ruka sat beside Hotaru, Koko sat beside Anna, lastly Yuu sat with Nonoko.

"So what's up?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, we're here to buy our dress, what bout you hon?" Mikan asked.

"Bought Natsume's comic then we went to buy our costumes." Ruka said.

"Oh, so are you guys done shopping then?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, after we finish eating we'll be going back." Koko explained

"Oh, okay." Nonoko said.

The waitress came with the girl's food and drinks, and Koko ordered lasagna and shared Anna's drink…so practically all the boys ordered food except for drink because they're sharing with their lovers.

"Strawberry shortcake, huh?" Natsume smirked.

"Yep, you wan some?" Mikan asked innocently.

The Natsume lean closer to her and whisper at her ear.

"Feed me…with your lips."

Mikan blushes ten shades of reds, then she ate the strawberry on the cake can feed it to Natsume. After she puts it in his mouth and was about to turn away, Natsume grab her and push her against his lips, and they kissed passionately, without caring that they were together with their friends.

"Ahem." Hotaru faked a clearing throat.

Then Mikan faster push Natsume aside, breaking the kiss. Then once again, she was blushing again, but this time was even redder then the previous one.

"Hentai." Mikan mumble.

"You were enjoying too, baka." Natsume said.

"…"

"Ruka." Hotaru called out in a small tone.

"Hmm?"

As Ruka turned his head to Hotaru, Hotaru grabbed his collar and kissed him. Everyone was so shocked that it was Hotaru that started the kiss, after a moment later they broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" Ruka asked, with his face as red as Natsume's eyes.

"I was too envy that Mikan get to kiss so passionately." Then she took her coffee and sipped it.

Everyone practically sweat dropped.

"Oh my look at the time, it's getting late, let's go girls." Nonoko gasped.

Mikan stand up and give Natsume a quick peck on the lips then left, so did every girl there do. Right after they left, Koko asked Ruka out of no where.

"How was Imai's kiss?" Ruka blushes madly again.

"Ah...Umm...It was okay I guess." He said it in a very small tone.

"How bout you, Natsume? Kissing the girl of every guy's dream."

"Taste like strawberry."

Koko sweat dropped.

"Isn't it obvious? She was feeding you strawberry."

"Whatever."

**Back to Mikan**

"Mikan, have you thought of any kind of design you want for your dress?" Anna asked curiously.

"Knowing her, obviously she won't." Hotaru said with a usual stoic expression.

"Hotaru don't be such a meanie, but I did think of it in black color or red." Mikan said.

"Common color yet sexy." Nonoko replied in agreement.

"Hah...ha..." Mikan sweat dropped.

They went shopping for more than three hours, as expected; they've been shopping for dress, shoes, accessories, and a lot of other clothes that are not related to Valentines. (I'm not going to tell what they bought for their dresses P). After a long day of shopping, they decided to go back to the academy, because Mikan was drop dead sleepy. How typical.

When Mikan was really tired from the shopping, so after she cleaned up herself, she quickly lye down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

**The next day**

_9.45am, in Mikan's room_

Some where in this special star room, sleeps a beautiful angel, she has long auburn hair, fair skin, and big eyes. She was the most wanted lady in the riches school named Alice Academy. (**A/n:** **Okay let's just skipped this intro. Mikan: Hey!**)

Mikan stirred and woke up from her beauty sleep, she rubbed her eyes and walk to the toilet sheepishly to clean up. She changed into a denim mini skirt and a pink spaghetti stripe top. Well let's just say she looks cute. Wait, she ALWAYS looks cute.

"I think I'm going to have my breakfast first."

So she went down to the cafeteria to have her breakfast. It was a 20 minutes walk from here. After she had reached, she went in the cafeteria and she saw most of her friends there, including her favorite black cat.

"Ohayo minna-san." The cheerful brunette greeted them.

"Ohayo Mikan." Her friends greeted her back but at different times EXCEPT the black cat. So Mikan went behind him, lean closer to him and whisper.

"_Ohayo Nat-chan._" Mikan greeted playfully.

"Hn."

Natsume turned facing her and gave her a deep kiss. After they broke their kiss, Mikan asked.

"Natsume, have you eaten yet?"

"No."

Then he leaned closer to her ears and…

"Your kisses can be my breakfast for today, because it tasted like strawberry."

After Natsume back off, and force Mikan to sit on his lap, Mikan blush ten shades of red, making Anna curious.

"Mikan, why are you blushing madly?"

"Umm, nothing..." Mikan said nervously.

"Anna, what time will we suppose to go to Hotaru's room and prepare?" Mikan ask.

"Erm, maybe it will be after lunch." Anna said.

"Oh, well it's still early do you guys want to go central town and waste our time and have our lunch there?"

"Sure." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"It's fine with us." Koko said.

"Ruka-pyon, let's go find Hotaru, and invite her with us."

"Sure."

So the gang went to Hotaru's room, and found a piece of paper on her door.

_PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB OR EVEN DARE TO KNOCK, I'M CURRENTLY FINISHING MY INVENTION. KNOWING YOU MIKAN, DON'T EVEN THINK OF ASKING ME TO CENTRAL TOWN TODAY (17/02) OR ELSE FEEL THE WRATH OF THE BAKA GUN 2101 NEWLY UPGRADED. AND RUKA, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO WITH THEM, I HAVE THINGS FOR YOU TO DO._

"Hotaru is such a meanie." Mikan whined.

"Ah, it's okay, since I'm her boyfriend." Ruka said with a smile.

"You're so considerate. Well, bye then Ruka-pyon."

"Good luck Ruka." Natsume dragged Mikan away.

_Good luck? I don't think I need that._ Ruka sweat dropped.

After Mikan and the others was out of sight. Ruka took a key out and went in Hotaru's room.

**Mikan and the others**

"Too bad Hotaru and Ruka didn't come; she can't see all these cute decoration in central town."

"Yeah, and come to think of it, I never knew Central Town has these kinds of mood."

Everybody nodded except for Natsume. So like his style keeping his 'cool'.

**After their lunch**

_They are all back in the academy_

"Well we all have to go rest and prepare ourselves. See you guys later." Nonoko said.

"Bye Polka, see you around." Natsume gave her a kiss on her cheek and left.

"Bye Natsume." Mikan said.

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko went back to their respective rooms and took their make-ups, accessories, dress, shoes, etc-etc, to Hotaru's room. So when they reached Hotaru's room, Hotaru suggest that they have a short nap before they prepare, and they all agreed. They fell asleep quite fast.

**After 3 and a half hour**

Hotaru was the first to wake up, she took her Baka gun, and shoot each of them one bullet to wake them up.

"Wow, what a comfortable way of waking people up, Hotaru." Mikan said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Do you guys want more?" Hotaru asked with baka gun pointed upwards.

The 3 girls sweat dropped and shake their heads furiously.

"Now shut up and go take a bath one by one." Hotaru said, more like demanding.

First went Mikan then Anna, next Nonoko and last was Hotaru. After they all have dressed up, they have been complimenting and giggling about each other's dresses.

Mikan – Black color, off shoulder with a bit of glitter on it, full length dress.

Accessory: Red color choker piece.

Anna – Tube top, baby pink color, with a little bit of frills and lace.

Accessory: Brown color choker piece.

Nonoko – Same as Anna's design, baby blue color.

Accessory: Dull Gold choker piece.

Hotaru – Spaghetti stripes, purple color, knee length.

Accessory: Sapphire color choker piece. (**A/n: Choker piece is a necklace that wraps around the neck.**)

"Mikan sit down here and let me do your hair and make up." Hotaru demanded while Anna did Nonoko's hair and Anna's hair was done by Nonoko.

Hotaru is smart, pretty and she even knows how apply make up, so sum it all together, she's a genius.

After their done, they waited in Hotaru's room for the boys to come and take them there.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Ruka you got the keys, let yourselves in." Hotaru said.

Ruka on the other side heard what she said; he took out the keys and opens the door. The door swung open the boys jaw dropped, excluded Natsume, but he was mentally shocked of what he saw, I mean THEY saw.

Yes, what they saw was sanctuary; they saw 4 drop dead gorgeous ladies in front of them.

"Are you guys done drooling?" Hotaru said coldly and making them back to reality.

"Erm, yeah." Yuu said while blushing.

The ladies proceed out and took their boys arms.

"Hotaru, you look pretty tonight." Ruka said with a smile on his face.

"Of course, you're talking to the 'Ice _**Queen**_' you know." Hotaru was having a slight red tinted on her face.

"Neh, Nat-chan, how do I look?" Mikan asked cutely, Natsume leaned forward to her ear and whispers.

"_You look gorgeous everyday, but today you're far better then I expected._" Mikan was caught with a slight tinted pink on her face. Okay, since Natsume doesn't have a tie, he decided to left his first 2 button unbutton, yes a total Hottie. (**A/n: Hottie spotted. Target locked. He's mine ladies**.)

The door swung open revealing 8 students, and there goes the shouting.

Boy 1: Sakura-san please dance with me on the last dance!!

Boy 2: Sakura-san please dump Hyuuga and be mine.

Girl 1: KYA!!Natsume-sama you're so hot today!! Please dance with me tonight

Girl 2: Natsume-sama please dump that worthless girl.

Girl 3: Ruka-sama!!..I LOVE YOU!

After all the commotion calm down a bit, you will spot some girls lying on the floor unconscious with some lump on their head or some girls with wet body, why wet body? Because Mikan controls her Alice and pour water on their body. The boys received A LOT of burned scars. Well, what could I say? Jealousy always kills.

"Polka jealous huh?" Natsume said with smirk on his face.

"Same goes to you, possessive pervert." Mikan said calmly.

The dance went on with plenty of laughter of happy students and finally came the last dance.

"Hey, everyone is everybody enjoying their day?" Tsubasa and Misaki as the host of the dance party.

"YEAH!!" Everyone shouted.

"Well now we shall have our last dance before the exchanging present program." Tsubasa said.

"And we will call out the names and please called out the one that you would want to dance with."

"Lucky contestant no. 1 Hijiri Youichi, please come up." Tsubasa called.

The 8 people were practically jaw dropped and was wondering who the "lucky" girl is.

"KYAA, YOUICHI-SAMA PICK ME!!" some random girl shouted.

"I pick, Aoi Hyuuga." He grinned. (**A 100 miniature of Natsume.**)

"Woaah, a picky guy going for the famous Hyuuga lady." Tsubasa mocked.

"So do you accept Hyuuga Aoi?" Misaki asked.

"Yes I do."

"Well for the next contestant, Imai Hotaru." Tsubasa said.

"Oi, Bunny boy, shut up and dance with me." Imai said in a demanding tone.

"O-okay." Ruka answered, he can't and won't decline _**his**_ 'Ice Queen'.

"Lastly, Hyuuga Natsume." Misaki said.

EVERYBODY in the party already knew who is his lover.

"Mikan Sakura, I, Hyuuga Natsume now _**orders**_ you to dance with me." Natsume said possessively, Mikan heard that and pouted and replied…

"I, Mikan Sakura will _**never **_take orders from the Hyuuga, but if you asked, I might consider, and I know you could do better then that, boy." Mikan replies with a smirk.

"Well, is he dumped?" Tsubasa mocked. Then Natsume snatch his microphone.

"Mikan Sakura, I, Hyuuga Natsume is _**asking**_ you to dance with me, and if you don't I burn all the Howalons you buy from Central town."

"Damn you Natsume! Fine, since is the last dance, BAKA!" Mikan said.

"Well? What could we say, a cute couple?" Misaki asked.

The rest of the night they had dance happily, who knows, maybe the 'Last Dance' Myth was true after all.

After the dance, it was exchanging present program, Mikan and the girls were exchanging presents with the boys.

Natsume gave Mikan a box that is brown color, when she opens it, she found a black cat with red color eyes necklace.

"Oh my god! Natsume I love you." Then she hugged him and they kissed.

"Here's your present, Nat-chan." Mikan took out a black color with red ribbon present.

"The color is nice." Natsume opens in and found cats shaped cookies. He took one and ate, and was shocked that it tasted heavenly.

"Not bad for a klutz like you." Natsume grinned.

"Hotaru, here's you present." Ruka gave her a purple color box, when she opens she saw a purple color presents with a lot of other similar color.

"Not bad." Then she pulled his tie, followed by a kiss on the lips.

"Here's your present Bunny boy." Hotaru took out a yellow color with blue ribbon present.

Ruka opens it and found it nice, he took a piece and ate it.

"Imai Hotaru, I demand you to make me cookies once awhile." Ruka demanded.

"No one order the Imai's around, bunny boy." Hotaru said with a smirk.

And that's how it all ends after the present exchange program.

Is quite long rite?..hope you guys like it..

Happy Valentines Day People.


End file.
